lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Fitzroy Avery Vacker
Fitzroy Avery Vacker ('''Fits Vack-er) known as "Fitz," "Wonderboy" (as Dex calls him), Fitzy, and Fitzter (as Keefe calls him) is a seventeen-year-old elf, as of Book 5. He is one of the many belonging to the Vacker family and lives in Everglen. He was a skilled Level Four prodigy at Foxfire, a prestigious elf school in Keeper of the Lost Cities. In Lodestar, he became a Level Five prodigy. It was officially revealed by Shannon Messenger that Fitz's name is short for Fitzroy. Along with his sister Biana, he is said to be the first Vacker to attend Exillium, during his exile period in Neverseen. He joins the Black Swan. Fitzroy means "son of the king/seeker of wisdom". Avery means elf or counselor. Physical Appearance Fitz has teal eyes and dark brown hair. Sophie mentions he looks like a younger Alden. He is also often described to have a "movie star smile." Abilities [[Telekinesis|'''Telepathy]] - Fitz can read people's minds. [[Transmission|'Transmission']] - Fitz can transmit to others ( this is part of Telepathy). [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis']] - Fitz is very talented at using his mind to carry objects. He used to be the champion splotcher before Sophie came into the picture. Biography Fitz has one little sister and one older brother, Biana and Alvar. His best friend is Keefe Sencen. He and Keefe grow apart when Keefe joined the Neverseen, but later, the relationship slowly mends. His parents are Alden and Della Vacker. Fitz was the second youngest to get his nexus off (after his sister, Biana) and the youngest to naturally manifest an ability. He used to be the Splotching champion before Sophie. He has set many records. When originally creating the first version of Keeper Of The Lost Cities, Shannon Messenger created Fitz as the first character. He was originally created to look for Sophie and quickly find out she's an elf. This was not the final product, seeing as it a short story with an ending of Sophie finding out she is an elf, and now there is an entire series. In Keeper of the Lost Cities, Fitz is the one who found and took Sophie to the Elvin world. Fitz was also the one Sophie called to when she and Dex were kidnapped by the Neverseen. With the encouragement of Keefe and Biana, Fitz was able to find Sophie and Dex by the Four Seasons Tree, and he stayed with Sophie there until Elwin came to stop her from fading away. In Exile, Fitz accuses Sophie of being damaged and the reason why his father, Alden, ends up with a broken mind after taking Sophie with him to Exile to perform a memory break on Fintan. Fitz and Sophie's friendship breaks until Sophie comes back to retrieve Alden's mind after she has healed from her own problem. Before Sophie heals Alden, Fitz takes her aside and apologizes for his rude behaviour to her. He said that Keefe told him all about what happened the day before, which made him realize how his actions and words caused Sophie to be in the Neverseen's reach. He also explained that his anger was a way of coping with the grief of losing his father. Fitz also said that, whether or not Sophie could heal Alden, he would stop blaming Sophie for Alden's loss. Sophie manages to heal Alden in the end. In Everblaze, Fitz and Sophie have telepathy lessons together and learn to truly trust each other in order to heal Fintan's broken mind. They have trust exercises which consist of sharing secrets about themselves that they haven't ever told anyone else. In the end, their trust is so strong that Sophie lets Fitz into her impenetrable mind. One of the secrets Fitz shares with Sophie is Mr. Snuggles, a sparkly red dragon given to him by Elwin to help him cope with the grief of losing his father when Alden's mind was broken. Fitz is very patient throughout this process even though Sophie keeps locking him out of her mind in instinctual self-protection. Together they develop code words to keep what they are doing during the mind-healing a secret from Fintan. They perform the healing, but the whole process is a disaster because Fintan sparks Everblaze. Fitz saves Sophie from burning by yanking her away from Fintan; Sophie then teleports Fitz and Oralie away from the burning tower. Together Sophie and Fitz collect Quintessence (after a special moment under the stars) to create Frissyn and stop the Everblaze. During Neverseen, Fitz joins the Black Swan along with Keefe, Dex, Biana, and Sophie (as well as his mother, unbeknownst to him). There he and Sophie work on becoming Cognates. They finally tried to go save Prentice in Exile. Fitz gets seriously injured in Exile by being thrown back on an arthropleura's antennae after throwing one of Dex's gadgets in the hall to stop it from exploding from one of the councillor's lightning. Dex took him back to the Black Swan's hideout to get treated by Physic. Fitz took a week to heal by drinking "vile tea". When Keefe visited his room he found Fitz cuddling with Mr. Snuggles. They were then sent to Exillium. Fitz got off of the Arch of Dividing by doing what Sophie called "a gold medal worthy flip" to the top of the arch, then untying the knot and levitating to the ground. Fitz went with Sophie to save a gnome that was infected by the plague. He and Sophie tried to read King Dimitar's mind. Being the natural gentleman that he is, Fitz let Linh lean on him after she lifted the river to get into Ravagog. Fitz backed away from Alvar when he knew he was with the Neverseen. Fitz also cried when Keefe joined the Neverseen. In the beginning of Lodestar, Fitz gave Sophie two Cognate rings, telling her his full name was Fitzroy Avery Vacker. Fitz said he didn't trust Keefe after he left for the Neverseen. Fitz and Sophie went to try to read a few more things out of Prentice's mind. Fitz, Biana, Sophie, Dex, Linh, Tam and their bodyguards went to Keefe's room to see if there was anything related to the Neverseen, playing Boys vs. Girls to see who could find more things. The girls won, and Fitz noted that he owes Sophie a favour. He said if Sophie doesn't use the favour in a month it becomes his. They found a leaping crystal in an envelope that Keefe had not seen yet. It leaped them to Paris. Fitz, Biana, and Sophie had a sleepover at Dex's house. Fitz and Sophie visit Wylie to read his mind. Sophie and Fitz leap to Eternalia and ask Oralie to help them visit Gethen. After coming back, they found a note from Keefe on Sophie's bed. It had a leaping crystal in it and said: "meet now". The crystal took them to a beach. Fitz didn't seem very happy seeing Keefe. Alden, Sandor, Grizel, and Grady eventually found them and Keefe leaped away. Alden banned Fitz from leaving the house until he finished his matchmaking packet, but he finished right away the next day. After the summit, Sophie sent Fitz a message saying that she was okay. After the destruction, Fitz visited Sophie regularly. Near the end of Lodestar, Fitz reminded Sophie of the favour she owed him, but recommend that they "skip the talking." When Sophie and Fitz were about to kiss, Keefe interrupted. They then went to the Fosters' new house with Alden and only found Sophie's little sister Amy. * Category:Characters Category:Keeper Characters Category:Exile Characters Category:Everblaze Characters Category:Neverseen Characters Category:Lodestar Characters Category:Nightfall Characters Category:Black Swan Category:Vacker Category:Flashback Characters